Classicaloid - Fun and Games (BeethovenMozart)
by starfishies
Summary: Motes and Beethes have some fun together, playing what starts off as a silly game...when Beethoven gets a little too competitive, things go downhill quickly. SMUT - NSFW


I'm not wasting time on this one - let's just get right to it shall we?

Straddling his hips, Mozart knew that for the moment he was in charge, an occurrence that was all together uncommon both in the house and in the bedroom. "You look good up there" Ludwig ran his hands along the thighs that pressed up against his sides, watching Wolf twirling the ends of his hair around his fingers absently. Mozart hummed looking down at him with a smirk, running a suggestive finger along Ludwig's middle, stopping suggestively at his belt buckle. "You think so?" Sitting suddenly upright, he placed his finger against his lips in mock thoughtfulness. "Indeed.." Beethoven's grin spread as he seized the opportunity to tug Mozart down into a long kiss.

"Oh no!" Mozart pushed him down firmly against the bed, sitting up tall with narrowed eyes, "I'll be having none of that - this is _my_ game now!" He crossed his arms over his chest childishly and stuck out his tongue. Beethoven chuckled softly and rolled his eyes, folding his hands behind his head with a relaxed sigh, "Well then, let's play."

Mozart wiggled his eyebrows with a wicked grin as he let out a playful cat-like mewl. He leaned down and grazed his lips teasingly against the other man's. Avoiding a kiss he quickly moved to gently mouth along his jaw and ear, instead nipping at the tender skin there. Beethoven's eyes fluttered closed and he exhaled slowly through his nose, a clear indication to Wolf that he was on the right track. "Do you like that Lud-kun?" Mozart teased, nudging the sensitive skin with his nose. Beethoven grunted in response but made no move to open his eyes. Mozart frowned, deciding to take things up a notch.

Slithering down along Beethoven's reclined form, Mozart tugged up the hem of the pale cotton shirt, slipping his nimble fingers underneath. He raked his nails along the smooth skin, tracing small circles and shapes. "Are you ready for the rules of the game?" Mozart grinned to himself, pushing the shirt above the navel to expose Ludwig's abdomen.

Beethoven nodded, eyes still closed, smiling to himself smugly.

"You have to guess what I'm drawing - but you have to keep your eyes closed!" Mozart glanced up to confirm that his opponent's eyes were indeed still shut.

"And my prize if I guess correctly?" Beethoven asked with a tinge of eagerness. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves" Mozart teased, lowering his chin to rest on Beethoven's belt, "Ready?" Beethoven nodded, biting his lip curiously.

Beethoven lay still, waiting for what he was not sure. Then, a gentle scrape. He felt it. Then more. A line - a swirl - a cross? He furrowed his brows in concentration, "Any guesses?" the scraping stopped. Beethoven retraced the sensation in his mind, piecing together the pattern to form a word. The realization made a cheeky smile spread across his face. "Is that your name?" He guessed through closed eyes.

"Too easy!" Mozart whined, causing Beethoven to chuckle. "Ok, this is tough - but it's catchy." Beethoven shifted under Mozart's weight, trying to find just the right spot. Lines. Five. _Easy, it's music._ Then a long pause before a treble clef.

"It's music Wolf."

"Ssh! I'm not done!"

Then a key - something flat. Is that a rest? Four notes. Then nothing. _What!_

"I'm supposed to guess from that?" Beethoven hissed through his teeth, the idea of possibly losing this game was causing obvious irritation. Mozart giggled and resumed his straddling position, taking the opportunity to pull his own shirt over his head, tossing it aside. "Well ya - you wrote it." He stroked Beethoven's chest while humming the familiar clue, but Ludwig was too caught up in the game to notice. "No really, trace it again!" He opened his eyes to see Wolf had already undressed and was grinning down at him with a triumphant smile.

"Nope - sorry, you lose. I claim my prize."

Ludwig scowled at the lithe creature that sat atop him for a moment before shaking his head and sitting up to remove what remained of his own top layers and laying back down with a frustrated sigh. "Don't frown Lud-kun - you'll get wrinkles..." Wolf teased bending down to kiss his nose, Beethoven grunted in irritation, turning his head to the side to avoid further pleasantries. "Just a grumpy old man!" Wolf laughed, reaching down to unbuckle Ludwig's jeans, tugging them off and flinging them the side of the bed carelessly. Beethoven's scowl intensified at Wolf's comment, "Come on Lud-kun...it's just a silly game!" Mozart frowned, realizing Beethoven was seriously angry.

Pausing to conjure up his next words of encouragement, he thought better of it. "I'll claim my prize anyway..." Mozart shrugged before lowering his mouth onto Ludwig's abdomen, kissing and nipping a trail down to his hip. Looking up under hooded eyes, he noticed a curious side glance from the disgruntled man. Mozart grinned and continued to work his way down, feeling the growing interest with his hands. Kneeling between bent legs, he ran his tongue along the full length of the underside, tasting the musky scent that filled his nose. Beethoven's breath hitched and his frown fell into an open mouthed gasp.

Mozart grasped the base firmly and slide his mouth hungrily over the head, flicking temptingly at the sensitive tip. Squeezing his eyes shut instinctively, Beethoven let out a needy groan, "Jesus!" he gasped, reaching to bury his fingers in the mess of pink hair.

"No - Mozart is fine." Wolf stopped abruptly, grinning up at Ludwig with a cheeky smile. Beethoven groaned with frustration, throwing his head back on the pillow with a grunt. "Fuck"

"Oh, bad words Lud-kun!" Mozart tisked, standing up to remove his shorts. Beethoven, propped himself up on his elbows to watch the younger man with curiosity. "No no, stay there" He pushed Ludwig back down as he knelt on the bed, crawling over to straddle him once more. Ludwig's hands travelled to Mozart's hips, squeezing him with want.

"You've got work for it" Mozart winked down at him, guiding Ludwig's hand to his twitching erection. Beethoven nodded, taking it in his hand and slowly beginning to stroke, rubbing his thumb teasingly over the tip. Mozart hissed appreciatively, watching Ludwig concentrate on his work as he reached down to slide his own finger inside himself. He groaned and bucked, grinding himself down on to Ludwig's hips, teasing himself slowly as the other man watched in fascination. Mozart's fingers moved slowly as Beethoven stroked him, Ludwig's rhythm becoming distracted by the wanton display before him. Mozart grunted in frustration, "Tempo!" he corrected, as if instructing a lesson.

Beethoven blinked absently, forgetting the task at hand. Quite literally.

"Never mind - on to the finale" Mozart withdrew his fingers, settling himself over Ludwig's throbbing erection. Beethoven moved his hands back to Wolf's hips to steady him as he lowered himself slowly. Sinking down to his full length, a small moan escaped Mozart's lips.

Mozart began to rock his hips slowly, grinding himself against the other man, eliciting moans of absolute pleasure. Seeing Beethoven's mouth agape, Wolf smiled to himself and squeezed his hands reassuringly. He began to thrust with more need, his own desire fueling his movements. Ludwig's eyes opened to see the glorious image, lost in heated passion. The thought was enough to drive him out of his mind that instant.

"Oh god..." Ludwig hissed, squeezing Wolf's hips, digging his nails into the soft flesh in an effort to stave off the inevitable. Watching him squirm, Mozart felt the familiar coil tightening in his belly. An intense swirl of fire building up deep in his loins, he squeezed his eyes shut and rocked against the feeling as it exploded out, hot and desperate.

Ludwig held tightly, releasing his own need forcefully with a final grunt and pant. He bucked weakly as he rode out the wave of tremors, his body tingling at the sensation. Mozart stilled above him, panting breathlessly, lacing his fingers with his own.

They remained in the position for some time silently in their own worlds before Mozart grinned down at an exhausted Ludwig and hummed with great bravado, those most famous four notes,

"Dun - dun - dun - duhhh!"

Beethoven frowned in confusion for a brief moment before recognizing the C minor theme and rolling his eyes with an annoyed groan.


End file.
